


coronation

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Deals, M/M, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Karkat goes home late and gets bothered by his two demons.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8





	coronation

Karkat scowled as he drove. It was three in the morning and for once in a long-ass time, he felt sleepy. But he couldn’t fall asleep. Not on the wheel. Karkat’s scowl deepened. He continued driving. He drove out of the city and into woods past it. He drove for minutes then turned into a dirt road. He drove down it until the gate was in sight. He parked in front of it then slowly got out the car.

He turned to the gate. He walked to it. Karkat squinted. He could see Dirk the Younger in the porch swing. Karkat looked up. Dirk the Elder was up on the roof. He blinked then looked at the gate again. There was blur in front of him then the gate clicked and swung open. Dirk the Elder was in front of him waiting. ‘Thanks,’ Karkat muttered. He walked past him and to the house.

He went up the porch, stopping in front of the front door. Dirk the Younger turned to him. Karkat grunted a greeting. He reached into his pocket and took out his keys. He opened the door. He went in, letting the door swing shut. He didn’t bother locking it. Either of the Dirks would do it.

Karkat didn’t bother turning on the light either. He could see in the dark just fine now. He took off his shoes then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Karkat winced at the light. He picked up a milk carton, not glancing at the blood bags in the lowest shelf. He opened the carton and gulped the milk down. He felt something behind him. Karkat picked up a bottle of orange soda and threw it over his shoulder. He closed the milk carton and put it back. There was a knife in its leather sheath on the top shelf. Karkat took it then threw it over his shoulder too.

He closed the fridge then turned around. Dirk the Younger was sitting in a kitchen chair and Dirk the Elder was standing next to the dining table, the knife in his hands. 'Stop putting knives in the fridge,’ Karkat grumbled and lumbered out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room. Through the haze of sleepiness, he scowled in annoyance. Dirk the Elder couldn’t clean up for *shit*. Karkat will yell at him for that later. After he slept.

He continued going through the living room and reached the stairs. He went up it. He reached his room. He toed his bedroom door open, turning on the light. Karkat took off his gloves. The sigil on the back of his hand glinted as he moved his hand. He took off his clothes and changed into a big comfy dark gray shirt and black sweatpants. He didn’t bother going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and went straight to his bed, falling onto it.

Karkat buried his face in a pillow. His skin prickled. Someone was watching him. He rolled over. He looked at the ceiling. 'Come 'ere,’ Karkat muttered, barely keeping his glowing red eyes open. In the shadows, orange eyes glowed even behind the black shades. Dirk the Younger floated down and lied down next to him. With great effort, Karkat waved his arm. 'You too,’ he mumbled.

In the darkness of his bedroom doorway, a figure appeared. It glided to across the floor and stopped at the foot of Karkat’s bed. It looked at Karkat for a moment then went to the side of the bed. The bed dipped. Dirk the Elder sat down next to Karkat.

'What do you want,’ Karkat grumbled.

*Hungry*, the voices said.

Karkat grunted. 'Fine,’ he muttered. Dirk the Younger shifted closer. He grabbed the collar of Karkat’s shirt and pulled it down. Dirk nosed at the side of Karkat’s neck. Karkat shivered. He was warm. Dirk exhaled but Karkat didn’t feel it. He opened his mouth and bit down.

Dirk the Elder’s hand curled around Karkat’s wrist. He stroked the inside of Karkat’s wrist with what could have been his thumb. He turned Karkat’s hand over and brought it up to his mouth. He bit down on the inside of Karkat’s wrist.

They drank. Karkat shuddered, his soles digging into the mattress. His stomach clenched. He felt warm, too warm and dizzy. His eyes closed and Karkat slid into sleep.

_Karkat rolled over and fell off the bed, landing on the carpet. He grunted. What the fuck was this. Karkat got off the floor and looked around. Where the fuck was this. He was in a room he had never seen before. The bed, the carpet and curtains were in shades of violet and the walls, floor and ceiling was black._

_There was clothes on the bedside table. They were violet colored too. Karkat glared at them. Was he supposed to wear them? Karkat continued looking around. He found a door and went to it, stepping outside of the carpet and onto the floor. He recoiled. The floor was uncomfortably warm. This whole room was uncomfortably warm. Sweat formed on his forehead and on his back. Karkat’s stomach twisted. This felt wrong. He shouldn’t be here. But where was he gonna go? Karkat continued walking._

_He went to the door, opened it and went through it. There was a hallway beyond it, violet carpet on the floor. Karkat stepped into the hallway. He looked around but something drew his eyes left. Karkat frowned. There was something in that direction. It felt important. He walked down the hallway and towards it._

_The hallway continued on and on and Karkat’s footsteps were muffled by the carpet. Sweat dripped down nose and the back of his shirt turned wet from his sweat. There were banners on the wall, suits of armor next to them. He kept walking until he reached the double doors. Karkat looked up. They were taller and bigger than any doors he had seen. They were closed. Karkat looked away and stepped away from the doors. They opened without a sound._

_Karkat looked back at them. He frowned and walked in._

_The carpet was the same color but there was no sound of his footsteps. Karkat looked around. They were windows here. They went from floor to the ceiling. He went to one and looked out. All of the buildings were in shades in violet and the sky was pitch black. Karkat didn’t see his reflection, he couldn’t see his reflection. His eyes were bright red and glowing._

_Karkat turned around. Something caught his eye. There were chairs in front of him. Karkat frowned. No. They weren’t chairs. They were thrones. Karkat looked closer. There was an empty space next to the big throne._

_Karkat took one step forward then grimaced. The sense of wrongness had grown bigger and heavier. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He didn’t belong here. He stepped back. The hands stopped him._

_Karkat blinked. There were hands reaching out for him. There were things reaching out for him. There were strange creatures in front of him. One had many arms and its body was made of the backs of crushed mirrors. The other had many eyes, its body was made of smoke. Their eyes glowed orange and Karkat felt that there was something familiar about them._

_Their hands opened, waiting. Karkat swallowed and put his hands in theirs. He craned his head. The one made of smoke was taller than at first glance. They led him up the short steps and in front of the space next to the big throne. The mirror creature’s shards didn’t grin and creak._

_The smoke creature waved his hand and from the floor another throne rose. On it was a crown. They looked at him expectantly then pulled him forward. Karkat went. He looked at the crown. He stepped closer then bent down to pick it up. Karkat raised it then put it on his head. He gasped, shuddering. The feeling of wrongness was gone. It felt right now. It felt right that he was here and it felt right that he was wearing it._

_Karkat turned around. The creatures bowed. Karkat sat down and looked up at them. He blinked. There were crowns on their heads. A silver band with purple and violet gems in them was on the smoke creature and a tiara made of diamonds was on the mirror creature. They stepped closer then leaned down. They kissed Karkat on the cheeks._

**Hail** _, the voices said._

Karkat blinked then closed his eyes. He slipped into nothingness.

Karkat’s eyes cracked open. He frowned. He was looking at a shirt. He felt hot and his shirt clung to his back. Karkat lifted his head. Dirk the Elder was sitting next to him, legs outstretched and magazine in his hands.

'Mornin’,’ Dirk the Elder said.

'Fuck off,’ Karkat said automatically. He reached up and reached over Dirk the Elder’s lap for the bedside table. He picked up his aircon remote then pointed out the air conditioner. He turned it on and it beeped then hummed.

Karkat fell back on the bed. That took a lot out of him. His neck and wrist ached. He stared at the ceiling. What was that dream? That place looked familiar. Karkat frowned in thought. That place looked like a drawing Feferi showed him once. Karkat stared at the ceiling till he slid into sleep.

Karkat woke up two hours later. He scowled. The Dirks didn’t have to drink from him! There was already some fucking blood in the fridge! Those assholes!


End file.
